


Say what?

by lrithyll



Series: Wylennessa One-Shots [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrithyll/pseuds/lrithyll
Summary: Wylenn pops a completely unexpected question on Vanessa.
Relationships: Wylenn/Vanessa
Series: Wylennessa One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761964
Kudos: 1





	Say what?

Wylenn invited Vanessa over to her apartment on their day off. They spend their time lazing about, playing games, and talking about existential dread. You know, the usual.

As night comes around, Wylenn sits on a beanbag in her room, scrolling through Twitter, while Vanessa lays on the bed, relaxing comfortably under the sheets.

"Hey, who do you think we should bring to the wedding?" Wylenn asks, nonchalantly.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Vanessa replied, completely lost.

"Our wedding. Didn't I mention this a week or so ago?"

Vanessa sat up and looked at Wylenn's back, "No? I don't remember this conversation?"

"Welp, now ya know. Got any ideas for people to invite?"

_..._

_..._

"Vanessa?"

Wylenn turned around and saw Vanessa holding her head in her hands, crying. She stands up quickly and rushes to her side. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"N-No, it's just... I don't know. I-I just wish you weren't so easy going about it." Vanessa says through her tears, her speech becoming more garbled.

Wylenn takes a moment to reflect. _Okay. Alright,_ she thinks, as she gets down on one knee besides Vanessa, taking her hands into her own.

"Vanessa, you've stuck with me through thick and thin. You've seen me at my greatest moments, and at my worst, and continue to love me like no other. I'd die for you a thousand times if I could. I've never been loved by someone like you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and my only regret is not meeting you earlier."

Vanessa sniffled, wiping her eyes on her shoulder, and looked into Wylenn's brown eyes.

"Vanessa, will you marry me?"

Chuckling, Vanessa playfully hit Wylenn's shoulder. "Of course, you dumbass. That's all I wanted."

Wylenn smiled, then pulled Vanessa into a deep kiss. It could've lasted for a minute, an hour, or a month; they didn't care.

They pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes like this was the last time they'd see them. "So," Wylenn interrupted, "who are you inviting?"

"I knew you'd fuckin say that, you ass!" Vanessa laughed, punching Wylenn's shoulder once again.

"Owww! That one hurt!" Wylenn whined, flopping on top of Vanessa, "I think I need a nurse. Nurse Vanessa, please heal me!"

Vanessa groaned, her smaller body being crushed by the larger woman and her _boing boings._ "God, I love you so much."

Giggling, Wylenn snuggled deeper into Vanessa. "I know, that's why you're my wife."

Coming to a gentle embrace, the two enjoyed each other's warmth, and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of wedding gowns and bouquets.


End file.
